Forget the World
by RikaToruh
Summary: A series of 10 Short Tokka drabbles, mostly fluff, but one amazingly awesome ANGSTY one.
1. Forget the World

Forget the World Forget the World

**Summary:** For a moment, everything seemed to stop. Breathing, movement, life. It all stopped with their bodies being so close. Tokka

**A/N:** So Here's how this goes. You put your music on shuffle and write a drabble for the song. _BUT!_ You only have till the song ends to finish the drabble. And mine are all Tokka…obviously.

**1.**

Man in the Mirror, By Michael Jackson

AU, Modern Day

I turned up the collar on my coat and shivered as the wind continued howling. I walked down the street with a brisk pace. I was in hurry…but going nowhere.

Everything around me was so…happy. I wasn't in the mood. Kids were all over the place playing, giggling…

Suki just broke up with me. She said I was being "selfish". Some loved me more than her, always had, and I was "ignoring" them.

I pondered this, her words replaying in my head over and over again.

_She loves you, Sokka. _

He mentally went through a list.

Katara-sister.

No.

Aang-Boy.

No.

Toph- Best Friend.

No.

Zuko- Boy.

No.

This wasn't making any sense.

In that list… Toph was the only girl, who wasn't my sister.

Toph…

Suki's words came back again.

_She loves you, Sokka._

Toph loved me.

**2.**

Welcome to the Black Parade, By My Chemical Romance

Modern Day, AU

Her hands slid across the smooth, white keys. Her visionless eyes filled with tears as she played "100 Years" By 5 For Fighting. It was one of Hakoda's last requests that she play at his funeral.

She remembered that night, the night he passed. He'd been delusional. Cancer had a way of doing that to you at the end. He hadn't remembered her and what really hurt, he hadn't remembered Sokka or Katara.

The three of them cried. They cried for seeing him in his dazed state, for his passing, for loss of a great person.

As a silent tear fell off of Sokka's cheek, he managed to muster a soft smile. He kissed his dad's lifeless forehead and whispered, "I'll fight for you, Dad. We'll carry on. Your memory will carry on."

**3.**

Melt With You, By Modern English

(During Crossroads of Destiny)

Toph took a deeper breath and continued earthbending forward.

Sokka called to Toph. "Hey. Need a ride?"

He saw the rock and rumble go crashing around her face and small body.

As she fell to the ground, Sokka commanded Aang to stop.

He jumped down and stuck out his hand.

"Hey…need a hand?" He said cautiously.

She nodded, ego bruised. "Yeah. Thanks."

They boarded the bison together, Toph clutching Sokka's arm for security. And for a moment, everything seemed to stop. Breathing, movement, life. It all stopped with their bodies being so close.

**4.**

On Top of The World, By Boys Like Girls

(Just a little while after they got Toph in Book 2)

I looked up at sky and softly whispered, "The stars are fading, Yue. You didn't show up tonight. I know you're between phases, I knew you wouldn't show…but I came anyways. I needed to talk to you. I miss you, I... I'm sorry. Again. I feel so much pain and anger. I regret it…it was all my fault… Time's supposed to heal pain…but I'm still mad at myself. My heart feels so empty." I sighed, pushing back tears. "Yue."

I sat up and saw Toph facing me. I still felt a bit uncomfortable with her. She seemed so overly sarcastic and standoffish. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get as close to her as I was with Katara and Aang. She said nothing until she sat down beside me. "What do stars look like?"

"Um," I was embarrassed that she'd heard me. I always wanted to be private when talking to Yue. "They're big, glowing orbs. But they're far away so they look like little dots to us."

"Oh," She leaned back, dew lightly soaking her back. "Do you think people could ever land on them?"  
"It'd have to be a miracle."

"So you don't?"

I squinted, a part of the moon had just appeared. My attitude immediately changed. About Toph and the Stars. Yue sent me a sign. "We can do anything."

**5.**

You're Gonna Miss This, By Trace Adkins

Everyone was always saying "I can't wait until the war is over", but Toph didn't want it to end. Sure, of course, she wanted the pain and suffering to, but Toph was afraid.

The group…what was going to happen when it was over? She didn't want to go back to her parents. She didn't want to leave Aang, Katara, Zuko…or Sokka. Sokka. She didn't want to leave him, he was her best friend. And she hoped someday they could be so much more.

But for now, she loved everything the way it was. Being friends with everyone, arguing with Katara, picking on Aang… She didn't want it to end.

And, when the war ended, Toph missed it. She did. She missed the camping, the fighting, but not as much as she thought she would. Because new adventures were in the making.

**6.**

I'll Be There For You, The "Friends" Theme Song

**-Sokka-**

So, if you asked me if I thought I'd be in this situation after the war was over…I'd say no. The metal cuffs dug into my wrists and ankles. Silly Rebels…metal, what was wrong with them?

I looked to my left; Toph was chained to the wall on that side. It really proved to me that, even though we were years older, much older, than we were in the war, we'd always be there for each other. Because we always had.

A short 10 minutes later, we were running free. Like I said, metal? Are they crazy?

**7.**

I Miss You, By Blink 182

(Toph vacations in Sokka's town, she doesn't live there.)

Dear Toph,

Your Parents should let you come to your cottage for Christmas break…

Sokka

P.S. Say "please" a lot…

Dear Sokka,

I'll ask, but only if we go trick-or-treating instead of caroling…

Toph

P.S. I didn't take your advice…sorry.

Dear Toph,

You're not sorry… but, that sounds awesome! Who still goes caroling anyways?

Fa la la, Sokka

Dear Sokka,

I know that I'm not sorry; you don't need to point it out.

…My family goes caroling. I…I really miss you. I can't wait for Christmas.

Toph

Dear Toph,

Toph, I miss you too. You mean you can't wait for Halloween, right?

Love, Sokka

Dear Sokka,

Of course. Dummy. I've decided that you're being a fairy princess and I'm Yoda from Star Wars.

Deal with it, Toph

Dear Toph,

Wait, Why do you get to decide?

Erk, Sokka

Dear Sokka,

Because I'll smash your face in otherwise.

Boo!, Toph

Christm-Hallloween came and Needless to say, they didn't get any candy, but they got the cops called on them 6 different times.

**8.**

Things I'll Never Say By, Avril Lavigne

(Toph's thoughts, early book 3)

Sokka, I like you.

A lot.

Well, actually…I love you, but I shouldn't tell you that just yet…

I think you're really smart and pretty funny…in a goofy stupid way…

This is insane, I can never tell him that! Why am I even thinking it!

**9.**

Boston By, Vampire Weekend

Postwar

"How-How could you kiss her!"

"_She_ kissed _me_!"

"Right, like that's never been said before."

"I don't _know _what else to say!"

"Sok-"

"You know I'm telling the truth! You do!"

"That…that doesn't mean anything Sokka."

"Yes it does! I love _you_."

"This is the _Third time_, Sokka! The _third_!"

"You know I couldn't take it if you leave!"

"You're…not lying."

"I know. I'm sorry, Toph. So sorry."

"You're damn lucky that I love you back."

**10.**

If I Lay Here, Snow Patrol

Between Season 2 and 3

Toph walked into Sokka's bedroom aboard their stolen Fire Navy ship. "Hey Sokka, wanna play pai-"

She stopped midsentence, realizing that he was lying on the bed. His breathing was steady, he was probably asleep. She turned to quietly exit, then Sokka sat up. "Hey Toph."

She half-smiled. "Sokka, What're you doing?"

"Nothing really." He patted next to him on the bed. "Sit with me?"  
She raised an eyebrow and reluctantly sat next to him.

He lay back again with an unsteady sigh. "Things aren't good, are they Toph?"

"Well," She hesitantly lied down too, placing her hands behind her head. "Not really Sokka. The world thinks Aang's dead, he's still unconscious and, the Earth Kingdom fell."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Sokka turned onto his side to face her. "You wanna just forget for a minute?"  
She nodded. "I'd like that."

XXX

**A/N:** So, Kyoshi7898 tagged all her readers (That's where I got it from), so I'm doing the same. Hate, Love? What was your favorite? (I personally loved number 10.)


	2. Forget the World, Part 2

Forget the World, Part Two Forget the World, Part Two

**A/N:**** So, I had tons of fun with this, so I did more. All Tokka, obviously, but only 4 this time. 4 has a lot of bad language. **

**1.**

Stolen, By Dashboard Confessional

AU, 1800's

Beneath her dark bangs, he saw her pastel green eyes. He bowed and took her hand, "My pleasure, I'm sure."

She smirked, "Oh it _is_ your pleasure."

As they moved through the steps, he told her his name then asked for her's.

She smirked, "Toph Bei Fong."

His thoughts spun. He was dancing with the richest girl in England, "What is a young Heiress doing at a modest ocean-side party?"

"Looking for something fun to do.", was her honest reply.

The festivities suddenly came to crashing halt, as men came barreling through the doors. Their boots were covered in mud, and they were dripping from the rainstorm.

They marched over to the petite Bei Fong, ripping her away from him.

Two men dragged her away, as two more held the door.

As they pulled her into the rain, she waved goodbye, simply smiling in his direction.

With the clear liquor and her cloudy eyes, a ballroom dance and a 'grand' farewell, she'd stolen his heart.

And little did he know, Sokka'd stolen hers too.

**2.**

House of Cards, by Madina Lake

Avatar world

"…For better or worse?"

Suki smiled and rolled her eyes, "I do."

Sokka was asked the same and he looked into his bride's wide navy blue eyes. Feeling contentment in himself and with her, he nodded. "I do."

-

Toph was always good at keeping secrets, her's and others.

Toph was always able to keep secrets, despite how she felt.

But, when one girl took it too far, Toph had to reveal the truth.

-

"Objection!"

The sermon-giver shook his head, "I'm sorry, but the time for objections has passed."

The rebel ignored him, and continued, walking towards her best friend, "She's a liar, she has been since the beginning of this relationship. She doesn't love or even like you like that…"

-

Toph was always good at keeping secrets, her's and others.

Toph was always able to keep secrets, despite how she felt.

She let two secrets go that day.

-

"…But I do."

**3.**

Tim McGraw, By Taylor Swift

AU

Listening to the Radio, her eyes filled with tears, and for once she was glad that he wasn't there.

That September was the hardest month of her life; she missed him more than anything, wishing they could have the summer back was all she could do.

-

A song by Tim McGraw was lightly humming out of the Chevy's speakers. Toph snuggled deeper into his chest, and he smiled. "You know that the moon makes your hair shine? It's gorgeous."

She smacked his arm, "Shut up, you liar."

He kissed the top of her head, "Seriously though, I don't think I'll ever forget this moment."

She rolled her eyes, "Right. Whatever you say, _Mr. Romance_."

-

Listening to the Radio, Sokka couldn't help but smile at the memories. He still remembered, and he wondered if she did too.

**4.**

Skyway Avenue, By We the Kings

AU

Sokka wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked over the cliff's edge. "Here goes n-"

"Sokka. What the hell are you doing!"

He turned around, looking to see Toph running from her car; it's door still open, engine running, lights still on.

In her hand, a piece of paper waved as she ran.

He turned away from her, "Toph. Go away."

She peered over the edge, then shoved the paper in his face, "You… you didn't think I'd get this would you. You're not really going to jump are you?"  
"Toph, just…go away."

She took off her jacket, throwing it on the ground. "No, you know what. If you're jumping, then, dammit, I am too."

"What? No. Toph, …don't."

"Jesus Sokka, you think I can live without my _best friend_? Hell, if things are so bad for you, think about how bad they're going to be for me after you…jump. I might as well go now too. What the hell is so wrong with your life, Sokka?" She grabbed his hand, "You ready?"

He yanked his hand away, "Toph. No, this is my…issue."

"Sokka, you _need_ _help_. Not death, help. And you can't deal with getting a whacked-up therapist, and taking some antidepressants in this world, then I might as well fix your brain in another."

"No."

"Shit Sokka, is that all you can say? Face it, I'm willing to die for you, so let's fuckin' go."

"Toph…I just, I can't let you do it. I… I love you too much to let you…kill yourself."

It was then he noticed the tears glistening in her eyes, "Exactly Sokka, exactly."

**A/N: ****As Angsty as four was it was my absolute FAVORITE.**

**Reviews please! What was your fav?**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


End file.
